


Plucking Up The Courage

by sunshinestealer



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Awkward turtles, F/M, just shameless date fluff, what a champ rude is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinestealer/pseuds/sunshinestealer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following Advent Children and Dirge of Cerberus, Rude finally swallows down his fears and asks Tifa out on a date. But do they have anything in common? That is the question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plucking Up The Courage

"You could do it, you know. S'not like she's in a position to say no, what with blondie off on his deliveries all week. Must get lonely out there." Reno rolls his eyes, laid supine on the sofa in the Healin Lodge. It's sort of an unofficial vacation spot for the former Turks, now Rufus has vacated it and moved back to Junon. The young president's still got to take it easy, though - Geostigma did a real number on his immune system. Chronic fatigue's a bitch.

Rude merely grunts in response, in a non-committal manner.

"Are you seriously telling me that the only thing on the Planet you're scared of is some five foot five chick from the boonies?"

"You've seen her fight." Rude says, getting up to walk around the room, his phone in hand. He regrets ever informing his work partner about his plans, not especially because Reno can't refrain from sticking his nose into every messy detail.

"What, she'll do that Water Kick limit break on ya? Right in front of the kids?"

He shook his head, incredulous. The times he's been to Seventh Heaven, he's only seen their adoptive children once. Both doing menial jobs around the shop floor for their allowance, and fascinated when he was introduced as somebody who was around during the Crisis. The youngest one wants to be a Planetary scientist, the older, an engineer. Tifa made her introductions rather congenial, especially considering the thunderous looks she made towards Reno, who had decided to grab a few beers with Rude at the only bar in Edge that did an authentic, Nibelheim-style brew.

"I couldn't possibly..." He pinches the bridge of his nose, and sighs. "Their family unit. It's too... nice."

"Yeah, I didn't get to say that to  _my_ step-dad. Probably should've, but didn't." Reno snips back, and Rude knows he's now treading a fine line. "Look, imagine yourself in her shoes. She's not in touch with the party much anymore, is she? Ninja girl? Back in Wutai. Pilot? Rocket Town. The vampire? Probably lurking in a mausoleum somewhere. But, there ain't many... visits paid to her, are there? Besides the customers, the only people she gets to talk to are the kids. And whoof, the boat for her and Cloud has  _sailed_. Circumnavigated the globe five times over, y'know?"

Rude finishes what Reno's going to say next. "She's being driven crazy. Wants some attention."

"Not  _crazy_ crazy," Reno says as he stretches his arms out. "But definitely a little lonely and on edge."

Rude nods. "So... I call her... and what do I even say?"

"Oh, come  _on_ , man. You and I used to hang out in dive bars in Midgar and get the pretty ladies there to tell us all the sordid secrets 'bout the men in their lives. There's no goddamn way you've lost your touch in that regard."

A silence passes between them. Reno finally grunts, quickly getting back onto his feet. He closes the distance between him and Rude, and grabs the phone from out of his hand.

"Amateur."

* * *

 

Rude cringes as he hears Tifa not only pick up the phone over the speaker, but hold an extended conversation with Reno. To set her at ease, he talks in a rather friendly manner, asking how life has been, even joking about that Johnny guy taking away some of her customers. It turns out that Cloud's off on some long journey to Icicle Inn, not to indulge in a spot of snowboarding, or to drop off supplies, but to meet with Vincent.

"So. Let's cut to the chase, Tifa. You still single?"

He wonders why Miss Lockhart hasn't put the phone down yet. He certainly would, at such an intrusive question. Tifa merely laughs.

"Not in a million years, Reno."

"I'm not  _that_ bad, and anyway. It's not me."

"You  _are_ that bad." Tifa says, and then queries: "Who is it, then?"

"Rude. You know, my best buddy. Tall, dark, handsome, needs to work on his social skills?"

"...Oh." Tifa goes quiet for a moment or two, and then clears her throat. "Well, that's awfully sweet. If he wants to come down to the bar and, er, talk? Usual hours."

For the first time in quite a long while, Rude's cheeks flush.

"Sweet. Give it two days, and we'll be in Edge." Reno announces, then presses the phone's off button. Then he cheers and slaps Rude hard on the back. "Ain't I a smooth operator? Getting his life partner a date with the girl of his dreams?"

"Just... don't ruin it for me."

Reno tuts. "When have I ever ruined anything for you? Name me  _one time_."

Rude could think of a few times where Reno's impulsivity has cost them time, money, or even an entire mission, but he smartly bites his tongue.

"Fine, fine. I won't actually be sitting in the bar. I'll drift around Edge for a few hours, terribly lonely."

"Reno."

"What?"

"Thanks. But could you please shut up for now?"

"A'right. Duly noted."


End file.
